Matt Bennett
|Born = November 13th, 1991 |Character = Robbie Shapiro |Occupation = Actor, Writer, Musician, Singer-Songwriter |Years Active = 2009 - present}} Matthew Hank "Matt" Bennett is an American actor and writer. He is best known for playing the role of Robbie Shapiro in the Nickelodeon sitcom, Victorious. His alter ego is Mott Bonnott. Career Matt began his acting career with an appearance in one episode of the Comedy Central, Michael & Michael Have Issues as Greg the Intern. .]] He also had a film debut by starring in a 2010 "mockumentary" called The Virginity Hit (produced by Adam Mckay and Will Ferrell) where he played a nerd attempting to lose his virginity while his friends film the events. Matt co-starred as Robbie Shapiro in the Nickelodeon sitcom, Victorious. He co-wrote a short film, Text Me, with Bayou Bennett and Daniel Lir in 2010.Text Me Film Website He also starred in the feature film The Virginity Hit, which was released on September 24th, 2010. He had a very brief cameo in the film Bridesmaids. On July 19, 2011, he released a single "I Love My Guitar" under the name Mott Bonnott (which is also his YouTube username). On May 20, 2012, he released his debut EP, Warm Fuzzies Vol. 1 on his bandcamp under Mott Bonnott. He sold it for $5 and half the proceeds went to St. Jude Children's Hospital. Trivia *His star sign is Scorpio. *It is unknown whether Matt is a real ventriloquist or not. Nick.com said that Matt had special training in ventriloquism before he played Robbie, but it has been stated by cast and crew members that Rex's voice is dubbed by an uncredited Jake Farrow. At the very least, Bennett did the puppetry for Rex. *He lived with Avan Jogia for a year. *He is known as the class clown of the Victorious cast, which is more or less true to his character in the show. *He loves to do stand-up comedy. *He loves coconuts. *He loves laser tag. *His glasses in real life are larger than Robbie's. *Sundays are his favorite day of the week. *He's known for looking a lot like Andy Samberg. *His height is 5' 9½ (1.77 m). *He was the BrainSurge champion in the episode of BrainSuge that he appeared in. *He likes a variety of music, including Bob Dylan and screamo bands (according to costar Victoria Justice). *His alter ego is Mott Bonnott. *He has said in an interview that he is an 'adventurous eater' and that he has consumed stingray, snails, shark, alligator, sea urchin with raw quail eggs on top, and salmon roe (salmon eggs). *According to his Tumblr, his favorite veteran actors are Gene Wilder, Groucho Marx, David Cross, and Robin Williams. *He has a younger sister named Ally. *Has been said to have risque humor by the extra who confirmed Tori & Jade's Play Date. She said that Matt was making jokes about Avan Jogia's "package" due to the tightness of his pants in her blog. *He often tweets to much about his "Gizmo", he brings him everywhere and takes pictures of him to tweet them. *Ironically, even though Robbie appears to be one of the younger members of the group, Matt is actually the oldest member of the main cast (not including Daniella Monet), being the only one born in 1991, while Avan Jogia was born in '92, and Ariana Grande, Victoria Justice, Leon Thomas, and Elizabeth Gillies were born in '93. *He has been slimed 21 times so far. *He was a celebrity guest panelist in 'Figure It Out'. *The Hebrew name Matthew is from the name Matthias and means "Gift of god". *His favorite Robin Williams movies are Mrs. Doubtfire, Jumanji, Aladdin, Hook, and World's Greatest Dad. (This is confirmed on his tumblr.) *A lot of people believe that he is Jewish in real life, but he confirmed on his Tumblr that he's not. *His celebrity crush is Kyary Pamyu Pamyu. *The song "I Think You're Swell" was originally made before Victorious. Filmography Gallery External Links *Matt Bennett - IMDb *Matt Bennett - Twitter *Matt Bennett Fanmail Address *Matt Bennett Tumblr *Matt Bennett Youtube *Matt Bennett ask.fm References Bennett, Matt Bennett, Matt Bennett, Matt Bennett, Matt Bennett, Matt